Leyendo las aventuras de los hermanos sesos de alga
by Ethan-Evans-17
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo fuera diferente en la historia? ¿Si alguien que no deberia de estar ahí logro estar en ese lugar? Aquí mismo leeremos las aventuras de Percy Jackson y su hermano Ethan Evans. ¿Qué les espera a este duo de hijos de Poseidon? Leelo y lo sabras.
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio

_**Tierra-24, Nueva York, Empire Estate, Piso 600, Monte Olimpo, Solsticio de invierno 2003, 09:27 pm**_

El monte Olimpo, hogar de los más grandes dioses que han pisado esta tierra, lugar donde se desarrolla nuestra historia el día de hoy, más específicos en la sala del trono donde se encuentran todos y cada uno de los 12 dioses olímpicos, más Hades, que se sentían en el trono de invitados que se le otorgaba cada vez había vuelto su desde que había pactado el juramento de los tres grandes, juramento donde pactaban ya no tengo más hijos con mortales, pero ya sabemos cómo termino esa historia.

Y hablando de los dioses, las personas normales, o mortales como les llaman ellos, pensarían en esa reunión ellos estarían discutiendo de temas de suma importancia, tal vez, no se algo que podría poner en peligro a la civilización como la conocemos, pero estos dioses no son como lo pensamos. Zeus y Poseidón discutieron por quien era el favorito de su madre Rea y su hermano Hades los discutieron desde lejos mientras se reía de ellos pensando en su mente que él era el favorito, Hera y Demeter hablaban de cuan estúpidos eran las acciones de sus hermanos, Apolo y Hermes planeaban su siguiente broma que conllevaría oxidar las armas de cierto dios de la guerra,

Todos se encuentran tan ensimismados en sus asuntos que nadie se dio cuenta que cuatro figuras aparecieron, una bella mujer que dejaría en vergüenza por su belleza a Afrodita, y que desprendía un aura de poder que intimidaría a cualquier ser existente, y tres ancianos, para ser más específico las Parcas, que desprendían el mismo aura pero menos intimidante, en medio de la sala del trono, hasta que Hestia giro de casualidad la cabeza hacia esa dirección, al ver esas presencias abrió los ojos con sorpresa y carraspeo fuertemente para que los demás Olímpicos se dieran cuenta de los invitados inesperados que tuvieron el día de hoy, lo que funcionó, las otras deidades al darse cuenta de quienes estaban en la sala del trono se levantaron de sus asientos y los afectados una inclinación,pensando en lo que ocurrió ahora ya que la presencia en solitario de las Parcas era mala, y unos muy grandes al parecer para que la otra mujer se apareciese en persona, ahí, en ese mismo lugar, significa algo realmente serio.

-Mis señoras, a que debemos este ... - Zeus fue interrumpido por las tres viejas, que demostró un serio disgusto al hablar con el rey de los dioses

-Ahórrate tu discurso Zeus- espetaron las tres tejedoras del destino al mismo tiempo-, estamos muy disgustadas con las decisiones y las repercusiones que han tenido en el futuro

-¿A qué se preguntan, mis señoras? - pregunta con curiosidad Atenea al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntarlo

-A lo que nos referimos es lo que han destinado a un destino terrible a tres semidiosis- dicen con un tono severo mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los dioses ahí presentes, deteniendo sus miradas por mayor tiempo en Zeus y Hera

-Es por eso que estamos aquí- dijo la otra figura que hasta el momento había permanecido callada- vinimos para entregarles unos libros, que van a leer todos y cada uno de ellos, los cuales narran las aventuras del mayor héroe del Olimpo, y no , no me refiero a ese hijo tuyo Zeus- tuvo al ver la sonrisa de arrogancia que tenía Zeus en su rostro; Artemisa al escuchar esto último esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo al escuchar que no se detecta del engreído de Heracles, sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como se escucha al escuchar que escucha la historia de un _muchacho_ que ella afirmaba en su mente que sería un arrogante como ella dice que son todos los hombre

-Lady Caos, ¿Puedo responder una pregunta? - Preguntó Atenea con duda al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que todos pasaron por alto; las miradas de intriga hacia la diosa de la sabiduría no se hicieron esperar

-Ya la hiciste, pero te concedo otra- responde con algo de gracia la ahora identificada como diosa primordial

\- ¿Por qué específicamente usted está aquí?

-¿Realmente fui tan obvia ?, bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque este asunto tiene que ver con mi campeón- en su cara se formó una ligera sonrisa al ver las caras de incredibilidad que tienen todas las deidades ahí presentes, incluso a las moras ya que ellas no estaban informadas sobre ese asunto - Ya sé que han pasado eones desde que elegí a algún campeón, pero esta vez encontré al semidiós adecuado para este cargo de vital importancia; el asunto es que él y su hermano, la persona que les mencione hace algunos momentos, resultaron envueltos en la mayoría de los problemas del mundo mitológico, así que decidí darles una ayuda a algunos de ellos dos, con lo que no contaba es con los eventos que sucedieron en la vida de este semidiós, y aun así se mantuvo de pie para defender a los que lo necesitaban, por eso estoy aquí,

-Yo Zeus rey de los dioses juro en nombre del consejo Olímpico sobre la laguna Estigia que no dañaremos a ninguno de los seres que vendrán aquí durante la lectura- dice el apodado Drama Queen a regañadientes mientras se escucha un verdadero no retumbar en el cielo; les dio una mirada a sus hermanos mayores (Hestia y Hades) para que hicieran lo mismo

-Yo ... - El juramento de Hades se vio súbitamente interrumpido por la Caos primordial

-Detente, no es necesario su juramento Hades, ni el tuyo Hestia, sabemos de sobra que ustedes no tienen daño de hacerles daño a las personas que vendrán aquí- el comentario de parte de Lady Caos extraño a Hades e hizo enfadar a Zeus, por no tener ese nivel de confianza con uno de los dioses primordiales más fuertes que existen- Para terminar, el tiempo fuera del Olimpo será detenido al comenzar la lectura para que no falten a sus obligaciones como dioses, y si Artemisa, puedes traer tus cazadoras - respondió a la muda pregunta de la diosa de la luna que sonrió conforme- Siento como si algo se me olvidando- murmuro para si misma- Ahh si, se me olvidaba, la memoria de uno de ustedes será reemplazada por la de uno de sus dopellgangers,para los que no me entran pueden trasladarnos la memoria de uno de sus dobles de alguna otra tierra a la de su cuerpo en esta tierra, la divinidad en cuestión esta avisada así que se les llevará un poco más difícil averiguar quién es al que le insertamos los recuerdos nuevos, ¿alguna duda? - hizo esa pregunta al ver la cara de confusión de algunos dioses

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dijo alguna otra tierra? - Pregunto Hermes; esa era la pregunta que la mayoría de los presentes tenía menos las Parcas, Caos y Atenea

-Me refiero a algunos de los universos alternativos que existen, cabe decir que existen infinidad de universos alternativos donde el ¿qué habría pasado si ... ?, es lo que rige, por ejemplo, uno donde los nazis ganaron la segunda guerra mundial, que es uno de los más terribles que existen- esto dejo a los que no sabían del tema extremadamente sorprendidos

-Osea que, en algún lugar de este multiverso, existe un universo donde Arty es menos amargada- no falta agregar que Apolo tuvo que esquivar un montón de flechas lanzadas por su gemela

-¡No soy amargada! - responde esta muy enfadada

-No es a lo que me refiero, pero esa es la idea- respondió con una sonrisa- Bueno, antes de irnos y que vengan las semidiosis, algunos vienes de periodos diferentes de tiempo, así que no se sorprendan al ver que algunos de ellos no les tengan respeto, o Romanos y Griegos conviviendo entre sí, sobre todo lo primero. Les daremos unos momentos para que arreglen lo que tengan que hacer. Ahora debo irme, voy a visitar a un amigo que se encuentra muy enfermo- se despidió con una sonrisa triste al decir lo último para luego ella desaparecerá junto a las otras tres divinidades en un destello de luz dejando donde está en la sala una pila de los libros ya antes especificados, el dios que se acercó a los libros fue Hermes, ya que él era el que más estaba cerca

-Vamos Hermes, apresúrate y lee los títulos de los libros, mientras que más rápido hagamos esto pronto volveremos a nuestros asuntos- expreso el menor de los tres grandes con un deje de enojo en su voz, ya que este asunto no se registra de su hijo , pero también estaba tratando de averiguar quién era al transfirieron los recuerdos de su otro yo, descartaba a Hera porque él pensaba que no era lo suficientemente importante como para hacer eso, Ares también estaba descartado, porque según el dios de los cielos el dios de la guerra no se le podría abarcar la tarea más sencilla sin que cause un desastre, Dionisio también estaba fuera del simple hecho de que el dios del vino sería demasiado desinteresado como para realizar algo así, Afrodita, no creía que la diosa fuera tan inteligente para realizar algo así,lo que le dejaba a las otras 9 divinidades presentes, ese asunto no se lo podría sacar tan fácilmente de la cabeza

-Bueno, el primer libro se llama **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo** \- Hermes no pudo continuar ya que su padre había hecho tronar su fósforo de 3m, perdón, quise decir su imponente rayo maestro

-¡¿QUIÉN OSA ROBAR MI RAYO!? - exclamo con una cara tan o más roja que un tomate por la furia que procesó en ese momento, otra cosa que notaron los dioses es la notoria vena que se le estaba hinchando en la cien

-Paz hermano, deja que Hermes termine de leer los títulos de los libros para comenzar a leer una vez el primero y averiguar lo que puede sobre este asunto- dijo el dios de las yeguas con un tono calmado y una cara serena, pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, los más observadores podrían ver un destello miedo y preocupación que confundió a la mayoría de los pocos que notaron esa mirada, y estaba más que justificado en tener esa mirada, ya que ellos tenían un hijo de 8 años que en ese momento estaba viviendo con su madre en Nueva York, los que entendieron esa mirada solo fueron Hades, Hestia y Demeter. Después de que Zeus asintiera a regañadientes y se calmara fue cuando Hermes continuo

-Gracias tío P. Bueno, el segundo se titula **Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos** . El tercero es **Percy Jackson la maldición del titán** . El cuarto **Percy Jackson la batalla del laberinto** . El quinto es **Percy Jackson el último héroe del Olimpo** \- cabe agregar que por cada título leído Poseidón se ponía cada vez más y más pálido si eso es posible preocuparse un poco a Apolo que juzgó por sí mismo que podría haber conseguido algo para tranquilizar a los que se pongan como el

¿Qué cómo pueden distinguirlos? pues ellos a diferencia de los otros recién llegados no llevaban nada que ocultara su identidad, del cuarto destello salieron otras dos chicas encapuchadas, que una vista de los dioses no tenían ninguna característica destacada, de un último destello quirúrgico tres adolescentes más, de los cuales distinguieron por sus figuras que dos de ellos eran chicos y la otra una chica. Los del primero, tercero y cuarto grupo, a excepción del centauro, se acercaron a los del segundo grupo rápidamente mientras que los del último grupo se mantenían al margen de todo eso. de los cuales fueron distinguidos por sus figuras que dos de ellos eran chicos y la otra una chica. Los del primero, tercero y cuarto grupo, a excepción del centauro, se acercaron a los del segundo grupo rápidamente mientras que los del último grupo se mantenían al margen de todo eso. de los cuales fueron distinguidos por sus figuras que dos de ellos eran chicos y la otra una chica. Los del primero, tercero y cuarto grupo, a excepción del centauro, se acercaron a los del segundo grupo rápidamente mientras que los del último grupo se mantenían al margen de todo eso.

-¿Pero dónde han estado? Hace tiempo que no nos han informado nada sobre ustedes ¿En qué problema se metieron? ¿Dónde están Percy, Annabeth, Ethan y Emily? ¿Has dormido últimamente Nico? - esas y más eran las preguntas que les hacían al pequeño grupo de semidioses que no encontraban forma de responder a las preguntas que en ese momento estaban haciendo porque todavía estaban algo impactados y tristes por lo que presenciaron ellos hacen unos momentos; Zeus al ver que no le prestaban atención hizo tronar el cacharro supremo, quiero decir, rayo maestro para llamar la atención de las personas presentes en la sala, lo cual logro, pero cuando los adolescentes voltearon a mirarlo no hicieron nada más que mirarlo fijamente con una mirada de enfado, mirada que los dioses no captaron porque ... bueno ... no veían sus caras.

-¡Ohhhh, pero ¿qué se le ofrece, "gran" rey de los dioses? - pregunto con evidente sarcasmo y todo el veneno que pudo ponerle en las palabras la adolescente; el antes mencionado estaba enfadado porque la desconocida, no tan desconocida, estaba faltándole el respeto a él, el rey de los dioses; antes de que pueda responderle ella continua- Antes de que me respondas nada, ¿por qué no haces algo antes? Agarra un alfiler… ¡Y CLÁVATELO EN EL GLOBO DE EGO QUE TIENES POR CABEZA! - y antes de que puedas seguir gritando otro joven puso una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco

-Vamos, tranquiliza Thals, no mal gastes tus palabras con él- le dijo en un murmuro que se escuchó muy claro, ya que después de que ella gritara todos se mantuvieron en silencio para ver lo que ocurrió; Zeus no aguantaba esta falta de respeto hacia su persona, no importaba quien está fuera de la persona bajo esa capucha, según el ella le tiene respeto a él, pero antes de que el señor del cielo cometa una estupidez como de costumbre, su hermana mayor, Hestia , se apresuró a hablar

-¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos un poco, y les explicamos a nuestros invitados que hacen aquí? - el tono tranquilizador en las palabras de Hestia al perecer calmo a los semidiosis en la sala, ya su hermano menor para que no hicieran algo de lo que tuvieron arrepentirse luego

-Claro Lady Hestia / Juno- respondió todos los recién llegados al unísono con una reverencia, menos cierto encapuchado del último grupo, que se negó a una muestra de respeto a una deidad que él consideraba como inútil, lo cual alegro de sobre manera a la diosa del hogar, lo que provoca que la hoguera que se encuentra detrás de ella centellara un poco más de lo habitual

-Apolo, ¿podríamos encargarte de darles la información que necesitamos? los recuerdos de la conversación antes mantenida con las cuatro divinidades femeninas

-Debí suponer que esto tenía que ver con Ethan- expreso otra figura femenina con un tono medio de enojo, medio de diversión

-No lo puedes culpar por todo el desastre que hacen él y Percy- le dijo otra figura masculina del primer grupo que apareció, medio en broma, junto a otro encapuchado un poco más bajo que el

-¿Me estas retando Stoll? - ante la mención de este apellido Hermes sonrió, al pensar que cualquiera de sus dos hijos podría estar ahí en ese momento

-No, que va, solo te estamos dando un pequeño incentivo- respondió la figura que estaba al de la persona a la que se dirigía la chica

-¿Qué tal si nos cálmanos todos y hacemos para lo que nos trajeron aquí? - trato de tranquilizar el ambiente otro chico pasando el brazo por los hombros de la chica para calmarla

-Bueno, ¿por qué no se van presentando para que así podamos comenzar con la lectura? - preguntó Hestia con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento general de parte de todos los adolescentes en la sala

-Voy yo primero- dijo uno de los semidioses para retirarse la capucha dejando ver su apariencia; Este era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que al sonreír dejo a la mayoría de un poco cegados excepto a Apolo que se había puesto sus gafas de sol Hola, mi nombre es Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, concejero de la cabaña 7 - este sonríe en dirección a su padre, sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato

-Seguimos nosotros- se adelantaron otros dos, dejando mostrar a dos chicos de pelo castaño, ojos azules y una sonrisa que gritaba en todas direcciones "cuidado, peligro de robo", que podrían pasar perfectamente por gemelos, si no fuera por que uno es más alto que el otro- Yo soy Travis… -

-y yo soy Connor ... -siguió el otro a su lado

-Stoll, hijos de Hermes, co-líderes de la cabaña 11 y pesadillas de todo el campamento- siguieron los dos con su presentación ganándose una sonrisa de su padre al ver a sus hijos ahí presentes

-Bueno es mi turno- exclamo otro posicionándose al lado de los ya indicados hijos de Hermes, retirarse la capucha dejo observar a un joven azabache y ojos marrones- Soy Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes y segundo al mando en la cabaña- Hermes no podría estar más feliz, tenia a tres de sus hijos en la sala del trono con él, solo esperaba que su hijo Luke se encontrara entre los que estaban presentando

-Apártense, sigo yo- dijo esta vez una de las figuras femeninas de antes de retirar la capucha dejando al descubierto a una chica de piel clara, pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones- Mi nombre es Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, asesina del Drakon , concejera de la cabaña 5 ... -Ares solo se le quedo viendo analíticamente mientras esta continuaba- ... y novia de Chris- ante esto el dios de la guerra fulmino con la mirada al hijo de Hermes, cosa que causa que este se acercara más a su novia

-Creo que voy yo- declaro esta vez otra figura femenina que estaba siendo abrazada por otro adolescente; se separó un poco de este para quitarse la capucha dejando la vista a una joven de pelo castaño y ojos caleidoscópicos- Mi nombre es Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita, consejera de la cabaña 10, portadora del embruja-habla y una de los 9 de la profecía, este tema lo explicaremos después- Afrodita sonrío al ver a su hija pero se preocupo al ver que tenía un semblante triste, Piper noto esto y le envío una mirada a su madre como diciéndole "Te explico luego", a lo que su madre solo atino a asentir mientras esta volvía a los brazos del chico

-Soy el siguiente- dijo una voz masculina, un poco decaída, para después adelantarse a los demás y quitarse la capucha dejar ver a un chico bajito, moreno, azabache y ojos marrones, en resumen, era todo un elfo- Soy Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, consejero de la cabaña, usuario del fuego y uno de los 9- Hefesto sonrío para sus adentros al ver a su hijo aquí, con el pero la felicidad se reemplaza rápidamente por la preocupación al ver que su hijo solo estaba con la mirada baja mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus manos, lo que provocó que el dios de la forja se prometió a sí mismo el hablar con el después para saber que era lo que ocurrió

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí, soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y portadora del Oráculo de Delfos- se presento la pelirroja entes vista para que se escuchara un grito de felicidad proveniente del dios del sol, haciendo un baile raro mientras repetía "Mi Oráculo ya no es una mamá, mi Oráculo ya no es una mamá ... ", no fue que para sino después de que su gemela le lanzara una flecha que hizo que un hilo de Icor saliera de su mejilla

-¡Siéntate, ahora, mismo! - siseo esta de forma amenazante, haciendo que su hermano se sentara en su trono mientras murmuraba algo sobre hermanas que no dejan celebrar a sus Oráculos

-Yo soy Grover Underwood, sátiro y señor de lo salvaje- ante esto Dionisio y Hermes se encuentra enormemente sorprendidos de que un sátiro encuentra encontrar al hijo del segundo

-Bueno ahora venimos nosotros- se escucho la voz de una chica del grupo de adolescentes que estaba rezagado a lo lejos; se quito la capucha para dejar ver una chica morena de cabellos y ojos negros- Soy Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Bellona, Pretora de la Duodécima Legión- ante la presencia de una Romana Atenea lanzó una cara de odio que nadie noto salir una persona, que se dijo a sí mismo o mismo para tratar que este odio hacia los romanos no se expandiera más y no fuera de un problema en el futuro

-Sigo yo- fue el turno del que estaba al lado derecho de Reyna para quitarse la capucha dejando la vista a un joven de cabello negro y rizado, con ojos azules profundos, casi púrpuras, con una mancha roja en su boca- Soy Dakota , hijo de Baco, Centurión de la Quinta Cohorte- ver a su hijo, Dionisio, parpadeo por unos segundos en su forma romana, cuando volvió a su forma Griega se estaba masajeando las ciegas debido al cambio de personalidades

-Ahora yo- ahora era el que estaba al lado izquierdo de la Pretora, al hacerlo dejo ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules que tenia un poco de parecido con Will, si no fuera de lo que pareciera un espantapájaros, lo que un gran de malas miradas de parte de todos los semidiosis en la sala- Mi nombre es Octavian, legado de Apolo y augur del Campamento Júpiter- nadie en la sala dijo nada al respecto sobre él, ya que la mayoría lo odiaba

-Sigo yo- quien hablo fue uno de los seis chicos que venían juntos, que había tenido abrasivos a una de las chicas con las cuales vinieron; se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un chico con rasgos asiáticos, cara aniñada, ojos marrones, y el cabello negro cortado al estilo militar- Mi nombre es Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte, legado de Poseidón, parte de la Quinta Cohorte y uno de los 9- ante esto Ares parpadeo durante unos segundos en su forma Romana y Frank creyó ver una ... ¿sonrisa cálida? dirigido hacia él, pero lo descarto después de ver que volverá a su forma Griega estaba afilando un cuchillo de caza con una cara de molestia, que Frank atribuyó al cambio de personalidad tan repentina

-Supongo que ya es mi turno- el que hablo esta vez fue el que había calmado a la chica momentos antes de que ocurriera un desastre, al destaparse la capucha dejo ver un rostro que sorprendió, preocupo y dejo feliz a cierto dios de los muertos ; era un chico pálido, azabache y con ojos negros, pero lo que preocupaba a Hades fue el estado en el que estaba, estaba más pálido de lo que habitualmente estaban sus hijos, y también pareciera como si no hubiera estado en varios días, enseguida Hades se prometió a si mismo que hablaría con él y con su hermana, si es que aparecía, sobre lo que sea que haya pasado - Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Embajador de Plutón, y antes de que diga nada , señor ... -añadió a ver que Zeus iba a comenzar a hacer su típico berrinche, añadiendo todo el sarcasmo posible en la parte de "señor"

-Bueno, sigo yo- dijo la que había aparecido junto a Thalia, que al quitarse la capucha hizo que en la cara de Hades se dibujara una sonrisa; era una que aparentaba los 15 años de edad, cabello oscuro sujetado en una trenza, piel oliva, ojos tan oscuros como el dios de la muerte ahí presente, el uniforme típico de las cazadoras de Artemisa- Mi nombre es Bianca Di Angelo, hija de Hades, cazadora de Artemisa, nací antes del tratado- afectados por molestia de Zeus, que no le agradaba para nada que cualquier hijo de sus hermanos este vivo- Vamos Haz, es tu turno- las palabras fueron dirigidas hacia la chica que estaba siendo abrazada por Frank

-Esta bien- la vos de la chica se escuchaba un tanto ronca, al retirar la capucha dejo ver un rostro que hizo que Hades experimentó 3 sentimientos a la vez; felicidad, por ver por fin su rostro después de tantos años; tristeza, al recordar el destino que le toco pasar por su culpa; y preocupación, al ver en el estado en el cual se consideró, tenia los ojos rojos probablemente de haber llorado bastante y se notaban las lagrimas secas que tenia aun en la cara; era una chica afroamericana con largo cabello rizado de color castaño y unos ojos dorados- Soy Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón, parte de la Quinta Cohorte y una de los 9- al voltear a ver a su padre vio la cara de asombro que este tenía

-P-pero ... c-como es posible ?, se supone que tu moriste- pregunto hacia su hija con intriga antes de que su hermano hiciera un drama como siempre

-Se explicará en los libros- le respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada para así dejar de lado ese tema, dicho esto volvió al lado de Frank para que siguiera las presentaciones

-Ahora voy yo, yupiii- se escucho decir de la figura que identificaron como la que grito momentos antes, de un tirón se sacó la capucha salir a la vista a una chica de cabello negro corto y en punta, ojos azul eléctricos, pecas en la nariz y el uniforme característico de las cazadoras de artemisa, con la diferencia de que traía puesta en la cabeza la tiara que identificaba al teniente de dicho grupo, logrando así preocupar a Artemisa por lo que el mar que le encuentra pasado a su amiga Zoe, haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle después a su .. ¿futura? .. teniente sobre el estado ¿actual? ¿Futuro ?, como sea, de Zoe- Soy Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa- ante esta declaración la mayoría de los Olímpicos se taparon los oídos y cerraron los ojos esperando al grito de la reina del Olimpo, grito que nunca llego,

-¿What? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a todos los que la miraban, al ver que no diría nada más volvieron con la última presentación

El ultimo que se adelanto fue el chico que se mantuvo abrazado a Piper, que al retirar la capucha dejo ver a un chico con ojos azules profundos y eléctricos, cabello rubio cortado al estilo militar y una pequeña cicatriz en la comisura de sus labios, que los dioses asumieron que se necesitaban una ardua batalla- Mi nombre es Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, Pretor o ex-pretor, la verdad eso aun es confuso, del Campamento Júpiter- cabe decir que Hades y Poseidón no estaban muy felices con esto , ya que su hermano menor había roto el juramento, lo que había sido obligado a establecer sobre no tener más hijo con mortales, dos veces, aunque no había nada, Poseiodn por 2 razones; la primera, no quería empezar a discutir con él en medio de la sala con los semidioses ahí presentes; y la segunda por que el también tenía un hijo viviendo en ese momento con su madre en Nueva York; y Hades ya se había hartado de discutir con su hermano por el día de hoy, ya tenia mucho que procesar con sus hijos presentes

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de una vez con la lectura? - pregunto Hestia, al ver el estado de tensión en el que se selecciona la sala, recibir asentimientos de todos en la sala, chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer distintos sillones para que se sientan , una vez echo esto, y los dioses hallan reducido su tamaño, Atenea hizo la pregunta que tanto esperaban, al menos desde que les explicaron todo el tema de las lecturas

-¿Quién va a empezar a leer? - al ver que la mayoría levantanto sus manos lo hará al azar, tocándole a la hija de Zeus, que estaba sentado en un sillón para 3 personas junto a los dos hijos de Hades ahí presentes

\- **Capítulo 1. Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra** . ¿Cómo rayos logras hacer eso? - pregunto para sí misma, aunque todos en la sala la escucharon y estaban igual o más confundidos que ella, excepto por Quirón y Grover, que estaban lanzando miradas cómplices

-No sé, pero voy a tomar nota, esto podría servir mucho - declaro el hijo de Hefesto para gracia de la mayoría y consternación de cierta hija de Afrodita

**Perdón perdón perdón perdón. Se que la mitad del capitulo publicado la primera vez termino siendo códigos, y honestamente no lo corregí en su momento por que me frustre un poquito, pero ya esta bien ¿Por qué? ¡Por que yo estoy aquí!**

***cri cri* cri cri***

**Ejem, como sea, decidi publicarlo por fin aqui debido a que Wattpad me borro la historia en esa plataforma. Estare publicando cuando pueda los demás caps, también publique otra historia de My hero academia que esta en mi perfil, espero disfruten su lectura, ¡y recuerden las medidas preventivas!**

**A la atención de: PercyPotterBlack**


	2. Capítulo 2: Pulverizo accidentalmente

_-¿Quién va a empezar a leer? - al ver que la mayoría levantanto sus manos lo hará al azar, tocándole a la hija de Zeus, que estaba sentado en un sillón para 3 personas junto a los dos hijos de Hades ahí presentes_

_\- __**Capítulo 1. Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**__ . ¿Cómo rayos logras hacer eso? - pregunto para sí misma, aunque todos en la sala la escucharon y estaban igual o más confundidos que ella, excepto por Quirón y Grover, que estaban lanzando miradas cómplices_

_-No sé, pero voy a tomar nota, esto podría servir mucho - declaro el hijo de Hefesto para gracia de la mayoría y consternación de cierta hija de Afrodita_

**Mira, no querías ser mestizo.**

-¿Quién quiere serlo? - bufo Bianca

Los dioses con hijos, menos Zeus, que no le estaba prestando atención del todo a la lectura, sino que estaba planeando como deshacerse de los hijos de Hades, y Ares, porque según él sus hijos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa , y Hestia agacharon la cabeza, a ellos no les gustaba que los semidioses sufrían por algo que era su culpa.

**Si estas leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-¡Un consejo de Percy no! - gritaron todos los semidioses, más Grover y Rachel, aterrorizados ante la idea

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Poseidón un poco alarmado por el grito que emitió

-Lo que pasa señor Poseidón, - expreso Thalia con una mueca de diversión en la cara hacia el dios del mar que es los consejos que da Percy, ¿cómo decirlo de forma amable ?, preferiría lanzarme desde un risco a seguir un consejo suyo - dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de los semidioses en la sala

-Por favor, no pueden ser tan malos, ¿o sí? - pregunto Hermes haciendo que muecas aparecidas en la cara de todos los que aparecieron para la lectura (si esto incluye a Quirón) - mejor me callo y continuemos

-Ah y sobrina, no me tienes que tratar con tanto respeto me hace más viejo de lo que soy- dijo el dios del mar con una sonrisa calmada dirigida a la hija de Zeus- Llámame tío P, somos familia después de todo ¿no?

-Am, si claro, emm ... tío P- le respondió un poco contraída, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato de parte del dios del mar hacia ella, para continuar leyendo

**cierra el libro inmediatamente. Crea la mentira que tu padre o madre te cuenta sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-Eso no fue tan ... malo- el que hablo esta vez fue el dios de las profecías con una mueca algo divertido en la cara

-Solo espere, se pone peor- la voz del hijo de Hades salió un poco seca, pero se notaba el tono de diversión en esta

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirve para el hombre de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Por cada palabra dicha en este párrafo los semidioses asentían con una mueca en la cara, preocupando a los dioses que si les interesaba la salud de ellos. Los seis semidioses que aparecieron juntos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza al pensar en el destino que les toco a sus cuatro amigos antes de llegar a la sala del trono. Ante lo ultimo dicho las hijas de Hades y Plutón, respectivamente, hicieron una mueca al recordar, la morena la muerte que tuvo en el pasado, y la cazadora, algo que es un misterio aun para los que están en la sala, siendo esto notado por Hades, que lo único que hizo fue poner una cara de culpabilidad en la cara al recordar el destino que tuvo su hija Hazel, aun recordaba las veces que se había recriminado a si mismo por no haber insistido más, pero no era momento de que la culpa se apoderara de el en este momento, su hija estaba ahí mismo, viva (algo de lo que tendría que preguntarle después en privado) y además con sus otros dos hijos (otra cosa de la que debían hablar), así que se decidio a pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con sus hijos, no importa lo que dijera el idiota de su hermano (la mayoría del tiempo no le hacia caso con sus estúpidas leyes, igual que Poseidón), lo iba a hacer, estaba decidido. Salió de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a la lectura que, por suerte para él, estaba a punto de continuar.

**Si eres un niño normal (n / a: lo cual él no es), que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-Tú y todo el campamento Percy, tú y todo el campamento- ese fue el comentario de uno de los hijos de Hermes, ¿Travis? ¿Connor ?, no tenemos diferenciarlos ya que al estar sentados parecidos de la misma altura

**Pero si te reconoce en estas páginas -si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante.**

-¿Si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior ...? - preguntó Thalia auto-interrumpiéndose con una expresión de diversión en la cara- Creo que sesos de alga necesita ir con una psiquiatra

-Sally me conto que ya fue con uno una vez, necesitaron una psiquiatra para el psiquiatra-la declaración del hijo de Hades hizo que el ambiente se despejara y que la mayoría (ya saben quiénes no) se empezaran a reír; 5 min después de continuar con la lectura

**Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

-No recuerdo esa advertencia- dijo pensativo Nico haciendo que Thalia le codeara en las costillas

-Él estaba muy ocupado salvándote le trasero- exclamo la hija de Zeus haciendo que el hijo de Hades se callara cualquier respuesta y que los demás se rieran a costa de él

**Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

-Creí que era Peter Johnson- exclamo el novio de la hija del dios de la guerra, haciendo que las semidioses se rieran y que los dioses miraran a Dionisio sentado en su trono aparentando estar leyendo una revista de vinos que los dioses notaron que estaba al revés

**Tengo 12 años ...**

-Espera- interrumpió Jason- ¿Su primera misión fue a los doce años?

aunque no pudo hacer mucho cuando ella se caso con el intento de vida (palabras de ella) que es Gabe Ugliano, ya que era por el bien del chico que él estaría cerca para cubrir su olor de semidiós, en varias ocasiones discutidas sobre darle su bendición o no, ya que el era el claro ejemplo de lo que es una buena persona, pero no lo hice por lo que significaba lo que quedaría expuesto ante todo y todos, por lo que no lo hice, no quería que el pequeño corriera más peligro del que debería. La diosa salió de sus pensamientos porque no quería perderse ningún detalle de la lectura pero no lo hice por lo que significa que quedaría expuesto ante todo y todos, por lo que pensó no hacerlo, no quería que el pequeño corriera más peligro del que debería. La diosa salió de sus pensamientos porque no quería perderse ningún detalle de la lectura pero no lo hice por lo que significa que quedaría expuesto ante todo y todos, por lo que pensó no hacerlo, no quería que el pequeño corriera más peligro del que debería. La diosa salió de sus pensamientos porque no quería perderse ningún detalle de la lectura

**Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-Si- respondieron automáticamente todos los adolescentes de la sala, haciendo que los dioses los miraran curiosos por este acto

**Si. Podríamos llamarlo así**

-Hasta el lo acepta- se mofo la hija de Zeus

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Suena a tortura- dicen Poseidón, Hermes y Apolo provocando que la diosa de la sabiduría los mirara mal y que la semidiosa son el libro en mano soltara una pequeña risa, cuando los dioses voltearon a verla interrogante mente, por lo que la hija de Zeus detuvo su risa para continuar leyendo

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Provocando la risa de la mayoría en la sala y que Atenea bufara en señal de molestia por (según ella) la poca inteligencia que debía tener el chico

**Aunque no le repitan esto a mi hermano, Ethan, porque me mataría -metafóricamente hablando claro está-.**

Poseidón el escuchar esto se puso tenso, que el recordara, su hijo Percy no tenía ningún hermano, y descartaba la idea de que hubiera visitando a Sally en el intervalo de tiempo entre los sucesos que ahora mismo acontecen y lo que ocurría en el libre, no los pondría aún más en peligro teniendo otro hijo con la misma mortal, además el nombre Ethan, conocía solo a una persona con ese nombre que descarto inmediatamente, porque no era posible que apareciera ahí, después de tanto tiempo, y de tanto esfuerzo empleado. El dios del mar decidió seguir escuchando para ver de quien se trataba ese "desconocido", vaya sorpresa que se llevara.

**Seguramente se estarán preguntando de quien estoy hablando. Bueno primero, el no es mi hermano de sangre, aunque curiosamente se parece bastante a mí, con la diferencia de que sufría heterocromía, el ojo de izquierdo lo tenia de un color azul mar como los míos, y el derecho lo tenía de un gris intenso que podría intimidar a muchas personas,**

Esta descripción hizo que Atenea y Poseidón se sorprendieran, ya que conocían a quien le pertenecía a aquella descripción, estaban felices de que estaba bien, y que la intriga los abordara, porque ¿Cómo puede ser que aquella persona halla podido llegar, después de haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo, a Nueva York y que halla llegado con ese semidiós en específico (esto último solo era pensado por el dios del mar)? Esas dudas se las tendrían que guardar por el momento ya que no querían interrumpir la lectura otra vez.

**mi madre lo encontró en un callejón cuando volvía a casa de hacer las compras un día cuando tenía cuatro años, se vio tan lastimado y tan hambriento que mi madre trajo a casa, tenia muchas heridas en todas las partes del cuerpo, pero nada que mi madre no podría asistir, intento ayudarla en algunas ocasiones, pero cuando me acercaba a él se ponía nervioso y se ocultaba en el sitio que consiguió, por lo que mantuve distancia. Cuando le preguntamos sobre si tenía algún familiar, el único negaba con la cabeza lentamente, por lo que mi madre detectó que se quedaría el tiempo que él quisiese. Al cabo de unos meses se soltó un poco más, habíamos seguido muy seguido lo que hizo que mamá sonriera ante esto. Al pasar el primer año mi madre tomo una decisión, que fue el adoptarlo, cuando nos dio la noticia nos pusimos muy felices de que estuviéramos en la misma familia. Era muy inteligente para su edad, y muy talentoso también. Llego a enseñarme varias cosas somo esgrima, -no pregunten como sabe esgrima a la edad de 5 años, solo solo sabe y ya- diciendo en diversas ocasiones que yo era un guerrero natural, -lo que sea que significa que eso- pero que aun necesitamos entrenamiento, también me enseño a hablar en japonés y en italiano, -resultar que los sabía hablar naturalmente- y otras cosas más que me ayudan a subir mi promedio en la escuela. Todo fue bien por los siguientes años, hasta 2 semanas antes de ingresar en Yancy, en la mitad de la noche, todos se encontraban dormidos menos yo, ¿Por qué ?, me habían dado ganas de ir al baño, en fin cuando iba de regreso a la habitación escuche un sonido de vidrio estrellado, por lo que fui corriendo, al llegar me encontré con mi mamá estaba abriendo la puerta, al ver el cuarto se echo al piso con los ojos cristalizados, cuando pude ver por encima de su hombro y me quedé enmudecido, entendiendo de inmediato la reacción de mi madre, pereciera que un tornado, un terremoto y un tsunami hubieran pasado por la habitación al mismo tiempo; la cama se destruyó en medio, marcas de garras, como las de algún animal lo bastante grande como para abrir un vehículo como una lata de sardinas, la ventana que daba directamente a la calle completamente destruida, pero lo más importante, Ethan no se perdieron en ningún sitio. Al día siguiente, después de que hablemos con la policía y de la emisora un boletín de búsqueda para mi hermano, decidí registrar la habitación por mi cuenta. Después de 3 horas en las que me sentí miserable, donde solo encontré; 50 dólares, un reloj de bolsillo -lo habíamos encontrado en la calle roto, pero Ethan encontró la forma de repararlo- y un collar en forma de tridente que siempre cargaba, el cual me puse encima haciendo la promesa de que si lo consideró otra vez se lo de volvería.**

Todos en la sala estaban callados prestando la máxima atención posible a la historia, excepto cuando claro a los amargados de Zeus, que tenían que ver el modo de separación a los hijos de Hades de su padre para poder encargarse de ellos, y Octavian, que estaba esperando a que revelaran secretos de los griegos para así utilizarlos en su contra. Los más comprensibles se entristecieron un poco a escuchar el destino que tuvo ese semidiós, entre los más preocupados estaban Poseidón, que estaba, por muy inmortal que fuera, muriéndose de la ansiedad a no saber lo que el mar que le había pasado a su hijo, y Atenea, que estaba tratando de averiguar cómo era posible que hubiera aparecido en ese momento específico, porque ella no creía que fuera una coincidencia,

**Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar de este tema que si nunca terminaremos con esto. ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, la aburrida excursión al museo. La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el profesor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada.**

Un solo nombre se les vino a la cabeza a todos los de la sala, "Quirón", pero los dioses se preguntarán, menos los que sabían quién era el progenitor divino de Percy, qué era lo que hicieron el entrenador de héroes en aquél lugar .

**Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía un café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

Ante esto ultimo Atenea gruño con enfado por la "insolencia" del semidiós.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

-Esa no se la cree ni el- comento Nico sacando risas de los adolescentes y miradas confundidas de parte de los dioses

**Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fuimos, mi hermano y yo, al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuvimos aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto nos expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

Ante la mención de cada incidente la mayoría no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risas, a excepción de los amargados, mientras los más inmaduros (Hermes, Apolo, los Stoll y Leo) se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa, luego de unos minutos, en los que la paciencia del rey de los dioses estaba a reventar, su hija continua con la lectura para evitar desastres en la sala del trono.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Esto hizo que los amigos del sátiro, y algunos dioses, gruñeran en desacuerdo, lo que provoco que dicho ser les sonriera agradecido por la preocupación que tenían con él.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla.**

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta ser tu amigo en este momento Percy- murmuro Grover rojo de vergüenza por las rizas provocadas por la descripción del mitad cabra

**Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Más risas de parte de todos los de la sala avergonzando más, si es posible, la sátiro. Mientras los demás reían Quirón negó divertido con la cabeza, no podía negar que su espíritu era único, pero era algo indiscreto a la hora de actuar.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

—**Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

-Hazlo- gritaron con euforia Ares y su hija provocando que todos los miraran raro, que no duro mucho ya que conocieron el carácter de ambos, y que Chris, que estaba sentado al lado de su novia, saltara del susto ganándose las risas de todos

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

\- **No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

-Pero no en tu cabello- replico la hija de Zeus auto interrumpiéndose para gracia de la mayoría y la exasperación de cierto legado y cierto rey

\- **Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy ****.**

\- **Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

\- **Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

-Lo hubieras dejado- gruño el dios de la guerra en dirección del sátiro que lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultarse atrás de Thalia

\- **Ya estás en período de prueba - me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá había tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un pastelzo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no ha sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de metro.**

Este pensamiento hizo que todos los adolescentes gimieran en exasperación por la mala suerte de Percy, siempre la perseguía donde quiera que esté allí, por lo que todos los dioses los vieron confundidos, pero se ahorraron el preguntar, y tendrían tiempo para ello después.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me pareció flipante que todo lo que había sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-La mayoría mucho más que eso- comento la diosa de la sabiduría con su típico tono de sabelotodo, los demás dioses no agregaron nada, conocían demasiado bien a las diosa como para cometer la tontería de hacer un comentario y que ella se quede como unas 5 horas hablando al respecto

**Nos reunimos alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y comenzamos a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos dejó de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque tenía realmente interesante,**

Insertar cara de asombro de parte de los adolescentes presentes en la sala.

**pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-Malditos profesores que son peores que los monstruos- el comentario del hijo de Hefesto fue escuchado en toda la sala por el silencio que había en la misma siendo secundado por los demás adolescentes y haciendo que los dioses preocupados por aunque sea un poco por sus hijos (o por los semidioses en general) hicieran una mueca de disgusto ya que, no importaba que hicieran, muchos mortales podrían llegar a ser tan o más crueles que los monstruos que habían enfrentado en el pasado, pero no podían hacer nada, por mucho que quisieran, no sé, ¿lanzar un tsunami a donde vive?, no seria lo correcto, preferían que resolvieran eso los mismos mortales, o en su defecto, que llegaran al campamente antes de que sufrieran por algo así

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

A Hades y a Nico se les hizo conocida esa descripción. Al escarbar un poco en sus cerebros (lo que a opinión de Thalia le costaría mucho al aliento de muerte) lo recordaron inmediatamente, el segundo extrañándose de que hacía ahí la furia y el primero temblando un poco por lo que le podría hacer su hermano al enterarse de que envió a una de sus más fieros sirvientes a por el semidiós, aunque también se extraño por la misma razón, aunque pensó que debía ser por mantener vigilado al chico como favor para su hermano, aunque esto lo dudó ya que él lo pudo haber echo el mismo sin ningún problema. El rey del inframundo le rezó en silencio a Caos para que digan en el libro que envió a la furia para vigilar a su sobrino porque su padre no pudo enviar a algún ciclope o cualquier cosa para que lo vigilase.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-Que, para suerte de Percy, no fue su culpa- comento el señor de lo salvaje en un tono de falsa decepción haciendo reír de nuevo a los semidioses

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-¡Grover!- fue el grito colectivo que se escucho de parte de los griegos haciendo que el susodicho diera un brinco lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedar detrás del sillón en el que estaba sentado hace escasos segundos

-Lo que cualquiera se podría esperar de los faunos, son unos estúpidos, buenos para nada…- el augur hubiera continuado si no fuera por unos rayos y unas flechas que pasaron muy cerca de su rostro. Al girar la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde salieron los proyectiles, se vieron a las dos cazadoras levantadas de asientos, Thalia con sus manos extendidas, haciendo ver que ella fue quien lanzo las flechas, con unas caras que demostraban a todos por que no debían meterse con las cazadoras de Artemisa, y menos si son hijas de dos de los tres grandes, y detrás de ellas se veía la silueta de Nico con una cara que demostraba de quien era hijo. El augur lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de huir de ese lugar como "buen romano" que es, pero no pudo, al observar lo que obstruía su movimiento vio unas lides que salieron del suelo enredadas en sus piernas de modo que no pudiera moverlas. Luego de darse cuenta de ello se sintió una extraña opresión en el aire que hizo que los semidioses se detuvieran de hacer cualquier cosa, rápidamente se voltearon hacia los dioses para ver quien era el causante, sorprendiéndose al ver a Dionisio levantándose de su trono para acercarse a un muy tembloroso legado mientras reducía su tamaño, al estar lo suficientemente cerca y a una estatura adecuada el dios hizo que sus ojos brillaran en un color morado intenso mientras le agarraba del cuello de su camiseta y levantándolo un poco mientras hacia que las vides desaparecieran provocando que lo mirara a los ojos, así estuvieron durante los siguientes dos minutos en los cuales nadie se movió hasta que el dios del vino dejo al adolescente, que se encontraba temblando y con la mirada perdida, en el sofá para tres en el que estaba sentado, ya que nadie quería sentarse con él. Luego se dirigió devuelta a su trono mientras volvía al tamaño de antes bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-¿Qué están mirando? Continúa leyendo Tania. Mientras antes terminemos esto, mejor- comento en su típico tono de desinterés el dios mientras agarraba su revista de vinos y fingía leerla. Cuando termino de hablar todos desviaron la mirada de su dirección para así poder continuar

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

—**¿Te quieres callar? —Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-Y es por eso chicos por lo cual nos metemos en tantos problemas al estar cerca de Percy, su suerte- explico con un tono filosófico el hijo de Hefesto como si estuviera dando una clase muy difícil para un universitario a unos niños que apenas empezaban a hablar, haciendo que se escucharan algunas risitas en la sala

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

—**Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

—**No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

—**A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

-20 dracmas a que no lo sabe- quien hizo esta apuesta fue Connor en dirección de la teniente de las cazadoras

-Hecho- le respondió con confianza, ya que sabía de las capacidades de su primo, más o menos, y si perdía, ya se desquitaría con él después cuando apareciera de una vez por todas

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

-¡Si!- grito la hija de Zeus mientras se escuchaba una maldición de parte del hijo de Hermes que se levante de su asiento para pagar lo antes acordado

\- **Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

-¿Tenía que ser exactamente esa, Quirón? su padre, o en el de cualquier criatura?

-Lo siento Lady Deméter, esa era la que seguía- le respondió el centauro algo apenado por lo que recibió una sonrisa, o eso parecía, de parte de la diosa para que no se preocupe

\- **Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por ...**

\- **Bueno ...— Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y ...**

-¿¡DIOS?! - esa fue la exclamación de parte del dios del rayo, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los de la sala rodara los ojos ante su drama, pensando en cómo se atrevía aquel semidiós tan insignificante, palabras suyas, a decir tal atrocidad, diciéndose a sí mismo que cuando lo viera le haría pagar, olvidando por un segundo el juramento que había hecho tan solo unos minutos

-Tranquilo señor, el chico fue corregido- trato de tranquilizarle el entrenador de héroes, lo cual fue en vano ya que el dios no le hizo el mínimo cazo. En parte Atenea estaba de acuerdo con su padre al pensar en cómo había tenido cometer tal falta de respeto ese semidiós, pero se tenía en silencio ya que había notado a lo largo de la que la mayoría de los que habían traído para la lectura eran muy apegados al chico, y también le causaba curiosidad, no sabía porque de él, simplemente estaba interesado en el destino que él podría tener para que tu puedas que intervenir de esa manera

\- **¿Dios?**

\- **Titán —me corregí—. Y ... y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos ... esto ... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio un cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, enganchó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas ...**

\- **¡Puaj! Tuvo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Eso es quedarse corto- el comentario echo por la diosa del amor recibiendo el asentimiento de los que sufrieron dentro del estómago del titan

\- **... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

-Tantos años de ardua guerra, y él lo resume así nada más? - fue la queja que se escucho de parte de la diosa de la sabiduría, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de todos los semidiosis, es que, era Percy siendo Percy

**Algunas risitas.**

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

—**Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

-Seria una verdadera pena que eso sucediera, una verdadera pena- comento casualmente Hermes como quien no quiere la cosa sacando risas de la mayoría en la sala

—**¿Y para qué, señor Jackson — insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

-Pillada- exclamo Chris sacando algunas risitas

-Clarisse, creo que tienes que conseguirte un nuevo novio- dijo Thalia lo que hizo que la mencionada la mirara con una ceja levemente levantada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Grace?- le pregunto recibiendo en respuesta unas señas en señal de que se acercara

-Rodríguez, creo que debemos ver a otras personas- comento en dirección del hijo de Hermes una vez que leyó lo que la teniente le quería mostrar

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que hice? Por favor no me abandones- esas y más eran las suplicas que se escuchaban en torno a la sala dirigidas a la hija de Ares en cuestión echas por Chris que estaba arrodillado en frente de su novia

-Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con alguien que piense de esa forma- le respondió con falso tono de asco haciendo ceñas para que Thalia continuara con la lectura porque la mayoría no entendían el porqué de esta escena

—**Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

Ahora todos se estaban riendo al entender el porqué de la situación anterior, todos menos el hijo de Hermes, que tenía en la cara una mueca de entendimiento, y el sátiro, que tenia una cara de enojo y vergüenza por las risas de los de la sala.

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-También llamadas orejas de caballo- bromeo Connor sacando aun más risas de todos, menos de ya saben quién (n/a: y no estoy hablando de Voldemort)

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

-Muchachos- murmuro con desprecio Artemisa

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

—**¡Señor Jackson!**

**Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

—**¿Señor? —Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

-Abecés me inquieta un poco que pueda leer a las personas con tanta facilidad- murmuro con una mueca la hija de Zeus siendo secundada inmediatamente por los demás semidioses

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

—**¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah.**

-Respuesta universal de Percy Jackson-está de sobra agregar que el tono de voz que utilizo el hijo de Hades era de burla

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

-Y no he recibido lo contrario- expreso Quirón con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara al recordar todo lo que había logrado hasta ese entonces el no tan joven semidiós, claro siempre acompañado, eso siempre se lo hacía ver el semidiós, pero igual no eran méritos menores

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y e tenido siempre una actitud algo torpe ****—palabras**** de Ethan**—… **No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía llegar a lo que esperan a que yo llegue.**

-La próxima vez que lo vea le voy a sacar ese pesimismo a los golpes- la sonrisa maléfica que puso la hija de Zeus hizo estremecer a muchos, y sentirse orgullosa a Artemisa de haber elegido a tan buena teniente

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Lo estuve, fue algo muy triste- murmuro con una cara de tristeza el entrenador de héroes por lo que nadie comento nada

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde podría contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supongamos que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Hemosmos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que hubieran perdido un huracán.**

-¿Ahora en que discusión se metieron ustedes dos? - les pregunto Demeter con cierto tono de enfado recibiendo un cambio un encogimiento de hombros de parte de sus hermanos, lo que hicieron la respiración de frustración, ellos nunca cambiarían, se seguía repitiendo, por mucho que insisten ella y sus demás hermanas, nunca lograrían que ellos y Hades dejaran de discutir entre ellos por cualquier tontería que quirúrgica

**Nadie más reparado en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit intenta robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hizo la vista gorda.**

-¿Por qué me miran así? Yo no estoy involucrado de ninguna forma, si así fuera, el chico no la había visto visto se defendió el dios de los ladrones ante las miradas que le dirigían todos en la sala

**Grover y yo sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

\- **¿Castigado? —Me exigió Grover.**

\- **Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir ... no soy ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me habría requerido:**

\- **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Cabe decir que el cabello de Rachel tuvo envidia del tono de rojo que adquirió la cara de Grover por las risas de los de la sala. Tuviste que pasar alrededor de 15 minutos para que todos se calmarán para continuar con la lectura.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

Todos los semidioses pusieron cara de incredibilidad ante esto, porque vamos, todos conocían apetito voraz del adolescente. Los dioses se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas ya que querían continuar rápidamente con la lectura, ya que si seguían interrumpiendo cada tres oraciones nunca terminarían.

**Observe la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a solo unas calles de allí.**

Ante la mención de la mortal se les formo una sonrisa en la cara a todos los adolescentes griegos, que le habían agarrado mucho aprecio a la madre de Percy, y a Poseidon, que en el fondo aún seguía queriendo a Sally y odiaba haberla tenido que dejar así, odia no haber podido pasar tiempo con su hijo por las estúpidas reglas antiguas, "cuando termine la lectura", se dijo, "pasare más tiempo con Percy, no me importan esas estúpidas reglas"

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

-Es un buen hijo- exclamaron Hestia y Hera al unísono con cariño; al escuchar esto de la segunda diosa todos se sorprendieron y se le quedaron mirando raro, ya que la diosa del matrimonio era famosa por el odio especial que les tenía a los semidioses, en cambio la diosa del hogar sonrió con sincera felicidad al ver esa expresión de parte de su hermana hacia un semidiós, que no fuera Heracles (que en estos momentos era un dios menor), pensaba que su hermana por fin había recapacitado y había cambiado su forma de pensar sobre el grupo ya antes mencionado; mientras atrás de Hestia las llamas del hogar estaban aumentando considerablemente de tamaño

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Ante esto, el hijo de Hefesto presente en la sala saco una libreta y un lápiz donde comenzó a anotar un par de cosas antes de guardarla de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, el usuario del fuego al notar que le estaban observando giro la cabeza hacia los tronos encontrándose con la mirada de su padre que le dio una mueca que el chico interpreto como una sonrisa, gesto que devolvió el latino para luego volver a prestar atención a la lectura

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Esto hizo que todos a los que le caía bien el sátiro gruñeran, la niña les estaba cayendo cada vez peor, pero pensaron que podrían aprovechar el viaje en el tiempo y hacerle una visita temprana a la chica, y tal vez dejarle alguna que otra marca de recuerdo, por si se le ocurría molestar a su amigo otra vez, solo por si acaso.

—**Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

—**Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranjas, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

-Iugh, ni con mi bendición se podría arreglar una cara así- exclamo con una cara de asco la diosa del amor. Luego de pensar por unos segundos añadió:- No es como si quisiera hacerlo

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua.**

-«Esperen un segundo» pensó la reina del drama «¿Estrépito de agua…?» luego exclamo en voz alta con cara de furia dirigida hacia su hermano mientras hacía aparecer su rayo maestro en su mano y le apuntaba acusadoramente, como si un niño pequeño estuviera acusando a otro de alguna travesura- ¡POSEIDON! ¡ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO!- el susodicho se mostro un poco nervioso al ver que habían descubierto a su hijo, pero no dejo mostrar su nerviosismo ante su hermano menor

-La última vez que revise, tú también lo hiciste- Zeus al escuchar estas palabras de su hermano lo único que pudo hacer fue pararse de su trono y preparar un rayo en dirección del dios del mar, este al ver lo que haría su hermano hizo aparecer su tridente apuntándolo en su dirección, siendo flanqueado por Hades que hizo aparecer su yelmo de la oscuridad, los tres se miraban —Hades y Poseidon a Zeus y viceversa—, retándose a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento, pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó, en medio de los tres hermanos se formo un muro hecho en su totalidad de fuego. Al tratar de encontrar quien era él o la causante de esto, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su hermana Hestia se encontraba de pie con los bazos extendidos y en una forma que aparentaba alrededor de los 20 años, al fijarse mejor notaron que la diosa tenia una cara de furia total que haría estremecer hasta a Urano

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! ¡SIEMPRE ANDAN PELEANDOSE POR ESTUPIDESES COMO SI FUERAN UNOS BEBES QUE APENAN APRENDIERON A CAMINAR! ¡¿POR QUE NO SE CALLAN, SE SIENTAN EN SUS TRONOS Y SE COMPORTAN COMO LOS DIOSES QUE DEBERÍAN SER!?- la diosa del hogar se encontraba tan furiosa que ninguno de los tres replico ante la orden de su hermana, no querían que se enfadara más de lo que estaba, no si querían seguir viviendo sus inmortales vidas. Esos eran los pensamientos de los tres dioses más poderosos, mientras que los demás hacían nota mental de nunca hacer enfadar a la diosa en cuestión, daba mucho, pero mucho miedo en ese estado

**No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

—**¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

La palabra monstruo se les vino a la cabeza de inmediato a los que no se habían enterado del asunto, preguntándose también que clase de ser podría ser, ya que no recordaban que su amigo hubiera tenido algún enfrentamiento previo al minotauro. Mientras eso ocurría en la mente de los demás, el rey del inframundo estaba completamente de los nervios, no quería saber lo que le podría hacer su hermano al enterarse de que el monstruo al que hacían alusión en la lectura se trataba de una de sus furias —también preguntándose el porque de este acto de parte suya—, la sola idea de eso hizo que se pusiera más pálido de lo normal, siendo esto notado únicamente por sus hijos, que no pudieron hacer más que darle una sonrisa de apoyo, que no ayudo mucho al dios de los muertos

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

—**¿Has visto...?**

—**... el agua...**

—**...la ha arrastrado...**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

-¿Cuándo no?- esta pregunta de parte de la hija de Ares no hizo más que aumentar la preocupación en Poseidon, que ya estaba comenzando a comerse las uñas de sus dedos por el nerviosismo, no quería que nada le pasase a su hijo mientras el no este para cuidarlo. Apolo al notar esto suspiro frutado, pensando que cuando hicieran alguna pausa entre capítulos iría a buscar en su enfermería algunos calmantes, solo por si las dudas

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño...**

—**Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

-No, no, no, no, eso no se hace, nunca debes adivinar un castigo, siempre se pone peor- regaño el dios de los mensajeros al libro como si el semidiós estuviera ahí presente por lo que los demás se abstuvieron de decírselo, el dios era un caso perdido

—**Pero no acerté.**

—**Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

—**¡Espere! —intervino Grover—.**

**He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

-Eres un buen amigo- le arrullo la diosa del hogar a un sonrojado sátiro

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

—**Pero...**

—**Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

—**No te preocupes —le dije—.**

**Gracias por intentarlo.**

—**Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora —. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-teasesino y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- comento la hija de Hades recibiendo una mirada burlona de su teniente a su lado por lo que la mira confundida sin recibir respuesta a cambio

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Nooooo, ¿Cómo le pudo pasar esto siendo tan joven?- lloró dramáticamente Nico por lo que su hermana en respuesta, como cazadora bien madura que es, le saco la lengua mientras se escucha la risa de los demás de fondo al presenciar tal escena, claro, todos menos los amargados

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

-¡Quirón!- exclamaron con exasperación todos los que querían a Percy, excepto Grover, ya que él había presenciado todo el asunto

-Lo lamento, es que el libro era muy interesante- se excuso el entrenador de héroes

-¿Cuál era ese libro?- como siempre la curiosidad de Atenea sale a flote, siendo cortada por unas señas de parte de Poseidon dirigida a Thalia para que continuara leyendo

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

Ante estos pensamientos se escucho un gruñido de frustración de parte del dios de los ladrones, para gracia de muchos, y frustración de otros.

**Nos adentramos en el museo.**

**Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

-Que conveniente- se quejo un preocupado dios del mar, que pensaba que cualquiera que fuera el monstruo que estuviera con su hijo, si le había tocado, aunque sea un solo cabello de su cabeza, lo pagaría

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

-Alecto, tan dulce como siempre- murmuro sarcásticamente para sí mismo Hades, que para su suerte nadie lo escucho

—**Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

-¿Cuándo toma la opción segura?- pregunto sarcásticamente Clarisse sacando risas de los demás semidioses

—**Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

—**¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

—**Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

—**Me... me esforzaré más, señora — dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

-Dramático- dijeron a la vez los dioses del mar y la muerte respectivamente

—**No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

-¿Seguros de que Percy no es su hermano, chicos?- pregunto Hermes graciosamente recibiendo una negación de parte de sus hijos, risas de parte de la mayoría en la sala y una mala mirada de parte de Poseidon, le gustaban las bromas del dios de los ladrones, pero por alguna razón esta no le gustaba para nada, no sabia porque, pero le disgustaba la idea

**O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

Insertar malas miradas y gruñidos de parte de la diosa de la sabiduría hacia el libro.

—**¿Y bien? —insistió.**

—**Señora, yo no...**

—**Se te ha acabado el tiempo — siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas...**

Silencio. Eso era todo lo que se podía apreciar en la sala del trono, eso y la repentina tención que se formó en el ambiente. Era un silencio tan abrumador que ponía nerviosos a todos de lo que podría pasar, pero más que todos Hades, que estaba esperando lo que le podría hacer, o hacerle, su hermano, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque unos segundos después se escuchó un grito tan fuerte que los dioses creyeron que podría despertar a Tifón de su prisión.

-¡¿UNA FURIA!? ¡¿ENVIASTE A UNA MALDITA FURIA A POR MI HIJO!?- si el dios de los muertos estaba nervioso o cualquier cosa por el grito de su hermano no lo demostró en ningún momento

-En mi defensa, eso no a ocurrido todavía- se excuso como pudo Hades, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda ya que su hermano siguió con la misma mirada de furia dirigida a él

-Hermano, ¿Qué tal si dejamos todo por la paz y te calmas?- la sonrisa dulce que tenia la diosa del hogar en su rostro les envió escalofríos a todos en la sala mientras los demás dioses sabían exactamente qué significaba, "Obedézcanme o sino sufrirán", por lo que guardaron silencio, Poseidon mirando de reojo a su hermano, para continuar

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

Si alguien quería hacer algún comentario sobre el hecho de que el centauro le dio un bolígrafo al joven semidiós no lo demostró por miedo a recibir la furia de Hestia, que aún se mantenía con su sonrisa dulce en el rostro, encima.

—**¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

A este paso de la lectura la mayoría se encontraban inclinados hacia delante de sus asientos con la respiración contenida por la preocupación de que a Percy le pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, ok, ellos sabían que eso ya había ocurrido para algunos de ellos y que debió haber salido ileso ya llego al campamento, no de la mejor forma, pero lo importante es que llego y punto.

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

Estuvo tentado a hacer uno de sus comentarios típicos mordaces, pero se llamó ya que su tía aún se veía tensa, así que prefirió que siguiera encima de sus tíos que de él.

\- **¡Muere, cariño! —Rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera lleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano solo tenía un bolígrafo.**

Los que estaban preocupados segundos antes ahora soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo, logrando respirar con tranquilidad al escuchar que el hijo de Poseidón había salido sin ningún daño de esa situación.

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debería estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

-¿Como puedo pensar en eso si ni siquiera toco su comida? - pregunto con fingida intriga el dios del sol

-Creo que cuando veamos a Percy de nuevo tendremos que tener problemas algunas preguntas- dados en tono amenazante Thalia siendo secundada por los demás semidioses griegos y oráculo que se encontraban en la sala

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

\- **Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

-¿Quién? - preguntaron Hermes y Poseidón al unísono

\- **¿Quién? —Pregunté.**

Sacando risas de la mayoría por la coincidencia y una sonrisa de parte del dios del mar al ver que pensaba igual que su hijo

\- **Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

\- **¿Quién? —Preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-Mal echo Grover, así no se miente, pero descuida que aquí tienes al fabuloso Hermes para enseñarte a mentir- se jacto de si mismo del dios de los mensajeros mientras que el sátiro asentía con la cabeza con su cabeza tornada en rojo por la vergüenza que consideró

\- **No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner siguió sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

\- **Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro tiene su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-Ves Grover, así es como se miente- no hace falta decir que dios estaba señalando ese hecho

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

\- **Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

\- **¿Quién?**

\- **La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

\- **Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha tenido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encontramos bien?**

-Bien echo a Quirón, así se hace- alabo el dios de las mentiras al entrenador de héroes mientras los demás intentan contener las risas

-Bueno aquí termina el capítulo- comento Thalia mientras cerraba el libro dejando señalada la página por la que tendrían que continuar

-¿Qué tal si leemos un capítulo más y nos vamos a dormir?- pregunto Hestia ya más calmada viendo que los semidioses se encontraban algo exhaustos recibiendo el asentimiento de la mayoría y un gruñido de parte del dios del rayo que interpreto como un si

-Está bien, ¿Quién quiere…?- pero la hija de Zeus no pudo continuar ya que se escucho un ruido fuerte, como si se estuviera desgarrando algo, estuvieron girando la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el sonido, pero al levantar la cabeza notaron una especie de brecha, de la cual provino el sonido, sobre sus cabezas. Antes de que nadie hiciera cualquier movimiento, de la brecha surgieron unas especies de esferas que se dirigieron inmediatamente al frente de la teniente de las cazadoras. La primera no se podía apreciar bien el interior, solo se podía notar la oscuridad total, como si se tragara toda presencia de luz existente. La segunda, la del medio, parecía una tormenta eléctrica, una de las peores que se pudieran apreciar, pero estaba como dividida en tres secciones, la primera sección era de un color naranja amarillento, la segunda de un azul muy profundo, y la tercera de un verde algo chillón. La tercera esfera era de un color marrón que daba como un toque de antigüedad, adentro se podían apreciar unas especies de engranajes que iban disminuyendo su tamaño hasta llegar a tal punto que solo se podía ver un reloj, dando a entender que los engranajes eran sus mecanismos. Nadie dijo o hizo nada esperando alguna acción de parte de los objetos recién ingresados en la sala. Después de unos segundos las esferas empezaron a parpadear hasta que se logro escuchar una voz, que no lograron identificar si era masculina o femenina, que era desconocida para todos en la sala.

-Elige sabiamente hija de Zeus, solo tienes una oportunidad de escoger- después de eso todos guardaron silencio intentando encontrarles sentido a esas palabras, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar su opinión de la misma brecha salió una nota que fue directo al regazo de Thalia, que agarrando la nota rápidamente la leyó en voz alta para que todos pudieran escuchar de que se trataba

"_Queridos dioses, semidioses y otras criaturas presentes._

_Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Quién soy? Bueno, esa es una pregunta que no les puedo responder por el momento, pero lo que si les puedo decir sobre mi es que no soy alguien ni algo, existo en todas partes, en todas las realidades habidas y por haber, yo los conozco a todos ustedes, pero ustedes a mi no, estoy siempre junto a ustedes, pero nunca me lograran ver a menos que yo se los permita. Bueno para no desviarme del tema Caos me pidió el favor de entregarles estas esferas, ya que ella está muy ocupada en quien sabe que, en quien sabe dónde, como sea las esferas les permitirán traer a alguno de sus amigos de cualquier tiempo, ya sea presente, pasado o futuro, pero no les prometo que estén en las mejores condiciones, ya que dos de estas esferas los teletransportaran a ellos de en medio de una batalla, pero no se preocupen, los regresare al momento justo para que no se alteren los resultados de esas luchas, así que ten cuidado con tu elección pequeña teniente, medítala bien ya que luego no la podrás cambiar. Les deseo suerte a todos y espero que nadie termine matando a nadie, pero si es Zeus quien recibe los ataques hare como que no he visto nada, adiós._

_Atte: Un desconocido un tanto conocido"_

Silencio, eso era todo lo que podía sacar sacar el ambiente de la sala del trono del Olimpo y todos los sumidos en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar quién era ese desconocido que afirmaba conocerlos a todos. La que más lucia nerviosa de todos era la hija de Zeus, tenía el destino de cualquiera de sus amigos en sus manos, ya que en la carta se mencionaba que al menos dos de ellos venían de batallas, y no le gustaba para nada tener que hacer esa elección, maldecía a Percy ya Ethan el hacer ver esto como un juego para niños, ahora entendía que tenían mucho peso sobre sus hombros al igual que ella, que era teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa, tenía que estar a cargo de que nada malo le podría dificultar a ninguna de sus hermanas de caza, agradezca tener a Bianca de su lado para ayudarla a tomar las decisiones difíciles, no sabía que podría hacer si ella no estaría. Salió de sus pensamientos al notario una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear a ver quién era se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Bianca y las miradas expectantes de todos en la sala, una excepción de Octavian, que aún se encuentra en esa especie de estado de como inducido por el dios del vino.

-¿Te encuentras bien? E estado de los últimos 5 minutos tratando de llamar a su atención- se podría notar el tono de preocupación en la voz de la hija de Hades, dándole un sentido a la aludida que ella siempre la iba a apoyar en este tipo de situaciones, lo cual agradecía internamente

-Si, solo me quedaría pensando, eso es todo- la verdad es que ya no sabía qué hacer con esto, había tomado decisiones difíciles a lo largo de su vida, pero esto era una cosa totalmente distinta, le daban a elegir entres uno de sus amigos, simplemente no era algo que podría hacer de un segundo para otro

-Ya decídete de una vez niña, no tenemos toda la noche- y ese comentario fue suficiente para todas las miradas se dirigiendo directamente hacia él, en las cuales se puede ver claramente el enojo

-Sera mejor que hagas silencio hermano sino quieres que algo malo te pase, además ella tiene nombre, su madre no se lo puso para que anden diciendo niña- la defensa el dios del mar recibiendo el apoyo de la mayoría en la sala y un gruñido de parte de si hermano menor. Luego acorde con el tono paternal dirigido hacia la semidiosa- Vamos, tomate tu tiempo-

Con un suspiro, Thalia gira la cabeza hacia las esferas tratando de elegir alguna de las 3. Después de un momento determinado su brazo hacia la segunda esfera, la de los rayos, tocando la superficie de la misma que parpadea una vez para luego escuchar la misma voz de antes.

-Tu decisión ya está hecha, espero que no te arrepientas luego- después de las otras dos esferas parpadearon dos veces y se alejaron hasta adentrarse en la brecha mientras que la otra retrocedió de su posición al frente de la hija de Zeus para posicionarse en el centro . Cuando llego hasta su nueva posición se expande hasta llagar a los 2 metros de altura dejando ver una escena que confundió a todos.

**Ahora, ¿qué creen que pase con nuestros amigos semidioses? ¿Quién era el o la que envió el mensaje? ¿Qué es lo que la esfera que elegía nuestra cara de pino nos mostrara? Todas esas dudas y más se resolverán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que la estén pasando bien**

**Atte: PercyPotterBlack**


End file.
